2 guys and only 1 heart
by RandomPenguinLover
Summary: Lucy, our favorite Celestial Mage is dating with Natsu, our favorite Dragon Slayer. What happens if someone else falls for Lucy and tries to get her for him?
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy's POV**

I wake up tired. I close fast the alarm which keeps annoying me and I try to fall asleep again. 'I don't wanna go to the guild today…' I cover myself with my warm blanket and I try to fall asleep again. Wait… what is this soft thing next to my…?

"KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! GET OUT OF MY BED, NATSU!"

A pink-haired guy opens one of his eyes really slow. I jump from my bed, ready to kick him with my famous "Lucy kick" when I hear him whispering.

"Luce, stop yelling… I was dreaming…"

"Get the fuck out of my bed!" I say, really nervous.

"Make me." I see his grin and I know what is he trying to do. I get ready for my kick when he jumps on me and he smiles evil.

"Luce, what are you trying to do?"

"Ehm, getting you out of my bed?!"

"And what do we do when you want me to do something?" I see his face getting closer to mine.

"I kick you?" I ask innocent.

"No." I feel his lips against mine, they are warm and soft. His hands wander slowly on my cheeks and I put my arms around his neck, getting him closer to me. Holy Mavis, he knows how to calm me down.

"Now, you know what to do next time" says Natsu getting off of me and giving me one hand to raise up.

I accept his help with my cheeks really red and with almost no breath. 'He looks so good…' He has on him only his pants and nothing more, his "after-sleep' hair looks gorgeous and that body, and those muscles… 'BAD LUCY! BAAAD LUCY! STOP IT!'

"Are we going to eat today?" asks Natsu while smiling at me.

I put on me a pink silk robe and go to the kitchen to prepare something. Happy is somewhere with Wendy and Carla so I don't need to cook for 7. Because Natsu and Happy always eat as much as 6 men.

"Smells delicious" says Natsu while he puts his head on my shoulder.

"It's my food, of course it smells delicious, duh" I smile.

.

.

.

.

"WE'RE HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE!"

Natsu opens the guild's door with all his force and yells as loud as he can. God, sometimes he is such a child. Right when I get to the bar to say hi to Mira, he already started fighting with Gray.

"Flame-brain, you forgot manners?" asks Gray.

"At least I don't act like a stripper, Ice-dumb" says Natsu, ready to kick him.

I shake my head and smile to Mira.

"Mira, hi! How are you today?" I ask, smiling at her.

"Hey Lucy, I am pretty good, you know, the usual." Her smile is so bright but then I see her looking at Natsu and Gray ."Aren't you going to stop him..?"

"Oh, naaaaah, he can deal with this." I say without looking at them.

"Yeah, but Erza…"

OH SGIT, I forgot about Erza! Last time when she stopped them, I had to take care of Natsu 3 days! I raise up fast and go to the fight, trying to not be hit by all the chairs and tables flying. "NATSU! STOP IT!" But yup, he doesn't hear me at all… What to do… What to do… I need to think about it fast or Natsu will end in a grave today. I smile and take out Taurus key.

"GATE OF GOLDEN BULL, I OPEN THEE! TAURUS!" I chant as I hold the key.

"MOO! Lucy-san, you look great today! That skirt is so.."

"Taurus we don't have time for these kind of things! Stop Natsu NOW!" I say angry.

Taurus , with a scary "Moo!" goes into the battle and hits hard Natsu and Gray. I smile satisfied and I command Taurus to go back, not until I hear his pervert flirts about my body. I facepalm and I run to Natsu to see if he is okay.

"Hey, Luce, next time, tell your bull to don't hit that hard.." says him with dizzy eyes

I giggle and I get him up and put him to sit on a chair at the bar. Gray is already assaulted by Juvia with many hugs.

"Juvia-san is so careful with Gray." Says Mira, laughing.

Natsu is fine now, he is eating really fast.. . And really much, But I don't mind. It's just one of the things tat make me like him so much. I smile wile I look at him and I don't note he hels my hand just when I hear him whispering"Luce..?"

I smile at him and I lean to kiss him because…well.. HE IS SO CUTE, I CAN'T RESIST! when the guild's door are opened. I turn my head to see who came in and here it is! Lisanna! I roll my eyes, thinking tat in every second she will jump on Natsu and she will start hugging him and.. uhh… Remembering him about that promise of her being his wife…

"NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" I hear her yelling and I know what will happen. She jumps on the seat next to him and she kisses his cheek! HIS CHEEK! Natsu looks at er a bit confused but he continues eating until she starts hugging him.

"I MISSED YOU, NATSU! DID YOU MISS ME?!" says Lisanna with a biiiiiiiiig smile on her face.

"Uhm…yeah… I gues…" Says Natsu more confused.

"Mira, I am going for a walk" I tell Mira with no expression on my face. She looks a bit worried at me but I tell her I am fine.

.

.

.

I am walking slowly in the down, to my favorite bookshop. That place always make me happy. But if I want to get there fast, I need to… yup, get through this park with many trees… Great. While I walk, I see some fog covering this little forest. Dammit, it's getting really creepy…

"Lucy…"

I look back, scared. No one is ere. But, I heard my name… I keep walking, faster this time.

"Lucy…"

Okay, I am not gonna summon one of my spirits just because I am scared of some trees and some fog… Is that a… shadow.. coming to me?... RUN LUCY, RUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

**"We-don't-know-who-yet" POV**

Why is she running?... I just wanted to say hi… and maybe know her better… Please Lucy, don't run…


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:  
>Thank you guys for all the favorites and follows. I am really impressed and also really happy to see people are actually interested in my story. Thank you again, don't forget to review, follow andor favorite 3**

**Lucy's POV**

"So, it was the butler!" I say shocked after I closed the book. Yes, always the butler. I've been in my favorite bookshop for over 4 hours, reading this incredible book. I put it slowly on its shelf and I go out. It's a warm evening and I am heading back to my home. I am a bit surprised and sad that Natsu didn't come after me. But I don't really judge him, Lisanna is like a blood sucker, you can't get rid of her that fast.

I am walking slowly, but I have the feeling someone is following me. No Lucy, don't summon Loke only because you are scared of dark… I don't pay attention at the path and I accidentally fall on the ground. I am preparing to feel the pain but… huh… No… No pain at all… Are these hands? I open my eyes and I see someone caught me right before my face met the dirty ground.

"Are you okay?" ask the guy, worried.

I can't see his face yet, but I nod slowly as a yes. I get back on my own legs and now I can see his face. He has a spiky blond hair, slanted, slit pupiled, dark blue eyes; above the right one is a thin, diagonal scar. In his left ear he has an earring, a prominent metal pendant that is crystalline in its shape.

"So close to fall, huh?" he asks and I see him smiling. Such a cute smile…

'WOAH LUCY, CALM DOWN GIRL, CAAAALM DOWN!'

"Thanks for saving my face to kiss the ground." I say to him, giggling.

"No problem… Hm, you should not walk alone on these streets at night. It can be dangerous. Let me get you home." Yes, okay, I had many invitations like this from strange persons because they were looking at my body but this guy seems innocent. I nod my head and we start walking.

"Oh, I am Lucy by the way. Lucy Heartfilia." I smile.

"Where are my manners?! I am Sting… Sting Eucliffe." He smiles. I feel my blush, God, why do I blush whenever he smiles?! We get right in front my house and I thank him again for saving me. I wave him as a goodbye.

"Hope we will see again, Lucy" he says and then he turns and he leaves.

I look after him a bit and I close the door. Sting..huh…

I go upstairs to my bedroom and I change my clothes into my warm and soft pajamas and I jump into my bed, ready to fall asleep… GOD FUCKING DAMMIT, WHY IS IT MY BED SO DAMN ROUGH!?

"Luce… Why did you jump on me?..." says Natsu, half asleep.

"KIAAAA NATSU, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!" I yell at him, jumping out of my bed.

"Well I was waiting for you… I saw you disappeared and I've been looking for you in the town… I even went to your favorite bookshop but I couldn't see you… So I came here and waited you…"

I look at him. So, he actually searched me today. I jump on him and I hug him hard.

"Owe Natsu, that is so cute from you…" I say while I kiss his forehead slowly. He hugs me back harder and place little kisses on my neck. I giggle slowly and I kiss him softly on his lips. We fall asleep in each other's arms. He is so warm…

.

.

.

"Natsu…"

"Hmm…?"

"Natsuuuuuuu…"

"Hmmmm…?"

"NATSU, GET OFF OF ME!" I yell while I kick him out of the bed.

"Why did you do that?!" says Natsu, rubbing his arm and head.

"You were staying on me, I couldn't even breath!"

Natsu rises up and comes really close to me. "Sorry Luce, you know, I never get enough of you…" and he presses his lips on mine. I can feel them, they are warm, soft, sweet. He pushes me in bed, gets on top of me and puts his hands on my cheek while I put my arms around his neck. He bites slowly my lower lip and I groan slowly. Then he places little kisses on my jaw and neck until I see his grin.

"Enjoying?" says Natsu.

I blush and I rise up and go to the bathroom to take a bath.

.

.

.

**Natsu's POV**

I grab Lucy's hand and we walk slowly to the guild. Today we decided to choose a job. Lucy leans her head against my arm and I feel her blonde hair tickling. Great feeling. I look down at her and all I can do is smiling. She is so beautiful and pretty…

"Natsu, can we stop and buy some candies?" ask Lucy.

I look down at her and then at the shop. "Sure Luce!"

We go in and she chooses many, many, many , many MANY kinds of candies. Just looking at them and I hear my stomach growling. "Luce…?" I look at her, waiting for her help. She looks at me, first confused but then she starts giggling. "We can eat them at the guild"

We exit the shop slowly and I look again down at her but I just smack into someone and fall on the ground.

"Yo, you idiot, watch your s…" I say but I can't finish.

"Sting? Hey!" I hear Lucy saying. Wait who is Sting?

**Sting's POV**

"Lucy! How are you?" I smile at the blonde girl, not until I blush slowly. She looks so nice when she smiles.

"I am fine…Oh…" I see her turning and helping the pink-haired guy to get up. "Sting, this is Natsu, my…"

"Her boyfriend." He finishes. So, Lucy is dating with this guy…? Why do I feel my chest hurting when I heard the word "boyfriend"?

"We were going to our guild now to get a job so maybe we will see soon" says Lucy. She is always happy and nice.

"Well, I hope we will" I smile. "Bye Lucy! Nice to meet you Nactu!" I say and I turn around and leave them

"IT'S NATSU!" I hear him yelling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note**

**OKAY DON'T KILL ME, I KNOW I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IN LIKE…4…DAYS… But I will make it up, I promise. Now I will just leave this… long… chapter here…Please don't bite me.**

**Lucy's POV**

I am looking at Natsu how serious he is. We need to choose a job and he knows I am not THAT powerful as he is. He wanted to steal another S-mage's job but I told him we better not do that… Like why would we? It would be a great opportunity for me to write more in my book but I want to be alive to write . Am I not right?

"Luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucyyyyyyyyyyyy! There aren't any good and interesting joooobs…" Natsu looks at me with puppy eyes and I know what he wants.

"NO NATSU! NOOO!" Nononononononono..Please don't…Don't say it…

"LET'S GET AN S-MAGE CLASS JOB!" He says overenthusiastic. Shit…

"No Natsu!"

"But Luuuucyyyy..!"

"NO!"

"Luuuucyyy..!"

"NATSU IF YOU WANNA GO IN AN S-MAGE CLASS JOB YOU GO ALONE!" I said angry and also scared. No I won't go in another job like that. They are just… hard. Too hard. I am pretty powerful, I can do many things now, I can summon more spirits but … No I can't. I breath deep and I close my eyes.

"Natsu, you can go in an S-mage job, but I don't wanna come. C'mon I know you want to go. Plus I will be here, waiting you guys with food.."

"FOOD?! LUSHI DON'T FORGET FISH!" says Happy.

"I won't." I smile and I pet his head.

"I don't know Luce…" says Natsu, a bit sad.

"Natsu I am gonna be fine. Plus you finish jobs really fast. Don't worry." I hug him softly. He grins and hides his red cheeks in his scarf and hugs me back.

"I will miss you, Luce." He whispers and kisses my ear softly. "Just take care… And don't dress too sexy. I won't be here to protect you from pervs." He gives a little sad smile and I can't help but kiss him.

"I am gonna be fine. Now go!" I kiss his forehead slowly and smile

"Goodbye, Luce. I will come really fast" He kisses my cheek and disappears fast with Happy. I blush slowly, my kissed cheek becomes really red.. like Erza's hair. Oh, I should get out of the guild fast if I don't want to be asked where is Natsu and Happy.

.

.

.

"This makes… 600 jewels."

I give to the guy 600 jewels while he puts my books in a bag. He then looks at me and blushes. Huh? I look down at me. No, I look normal, casual. A red shirt with a …hm.. not big… décolletage… , shorts and my black boots. No, I am fine. I look up at him. Nope, he wasn't looking at my body… only at my face and books.

"So you are interested in Ayumu Chieko's books?" he asks me really interested. I smile at him .

"Yeah he is really interesting."

"Oh great, I love his books. I wonder if we can.."

I stop him really fast.

"No, sorry."

He looks disappointed, but I already have a boyfriend.

"I am sorry .."

"No problem. Good bye!" I smile and wave at him while I get out of there. Phew… That was awkward. I take a deep breath and I walk slowly on the streets. Natsu is still gone in that job. Since yesterday. I already miss him. I take another deep breath and I decide to go to the park and enjoy this beautiful sunny morning. I sit on a bench and I take out one of the books I just got. Been looking for them for a long, long time. I open the book, really happy to see how good is this book. Like the others, of course.

"Lucy?!" I look up to see who the hell interrupts me from reading this really awesome book. Oh…

"Hey Sting!" I smile brightly at him. "What are you doing here? How are you?"

"Oh well… you know, walking and trying to find a place where I can relax. It's a really beautiful day."

"Yeah it is. If you want, you can sit with me." I tell him. Some company wouldn't be too bad.

"Thanks!" wait is that a blush…? "Ayumu Chieko?! Is that his new book?!"

He asks me really shocked. I smile and nod my head as a yes.

"I've been searching for this book for like 4 months! How is it until now?"

"Well, I just opened the book…"

"Oh Lucy, sorry, I interrupted you, right?" God, he looks at me so sad… he looks pretty niiiiice..OH NO, NOPE, DON'T LUCY!

"No problem, I already have a lot of time to read it anyways."

"Oh yeah, where is Natsu?"

"He went on a job."

"Without you? I heard you guys are a team…"

"He wanted a hard one and I let him go." I smile. " I don't mind, I am sure he has a great time with Happy."

**At the same time, Natsu's POV**

"HAPPY NOOOO!" I yell

"Uhh… sorry Natsu… those fishes… I think they weren't good to eat.. Natsuuuuuuu… they are coming…"

"God dammit Happy, don't even think about throwing up on… HAPPYYYYYYYY!"

**Lucy's POV.**

They are gonna be fine. I am sure they are. Plus they need some time… guy time. Or something like that.

"Lucy?" I heard Sting and I look at him.

"Yeah, they will be fine. I promised them I will cook for them" I giggle.

"Oh, I am sure they will be happy when they will come back" He laughs a bit.

I look at him, maybe a bit mesmerized. He is pretty handsome when he smiles. And seems he smiles often. I blush slowly. He might smile only when he is with me? That's..pretty cute. WAIT NO, NO, NOT CUTE, YOU HAVE NATSU, NOPE NOPE NOPE.

"So Lucy, what others books do you like?"

.

.

.

We are walking slowly to my house. He offered to get me there. He is really nice. We've been talking since afternoon. I found out that he is a Dragon Slayer, like Natsu, but he uses White Dragon Slayer Magic. How interesting! And he is also the Guild Master of Sabertooth. And of course, like every Dragon Slayer… he has motion sickness, haha. We get in front of my home. I am a bit disappointed. He seems really nice. And he is interested in Ayumu Chieko!

"Well Lucy, it was a great pleasure to see you today and know you better" He smiles softly again. I feel my heartbeat going crazy.

"It was nice to have company today Sting. Tomorrow I'll borrow you the other books, as I promised."

"Thank you, Lucy! See you tomorrow?" he says, really happy.

"See you tomorrow!" I giggle and wave at him while I get in my house and close the door.

**Sting's POV**

I am walking slowly to my home. I still smell Lucy's perfume. God, why is she so cute? No, I need to calm down. But she doesn't have the mark. Yet. Maybe he will mark her soon. But why didn't he marked her yet? Doesn't he know the risks? Or maybe… she doesn't know? I bet she knows. They are together, for fuck sake! Why does it hurts to know that. I met Lucy 4-5 days ago. She can't be…

"STING!"

I look at my little Exceed."Hey Lector!" I pat his head but he comes and hugs me.

"I missed you. Where have you been the whole day?"

I look a bit surprised at him. Maybe he wants fish…

"Well I've been out in a park and…"

"Wait, what is this smell?" Dammit, he smells Lucy's perfume. Dammit, dammit dammit.

"What smell?" I ask innocent. Please leave it, please leave it, please leave it.

"What's her name buddy?" Of course he knew it is a her. I take a deep breath, I sit on a couch and I close my eyes.

"Her name is Lucy Heartfilia, she is a Celestial Mage of Fairy Tail…"

"Is she pretty?" I look at him a bit confused. Dammit, don't tell me he can even feel my feels.

"Well yeah…"

"You liiiiiiiiiiike her." He grins at me and I roll my eyes.

"Stop it, I just met her!"

"Dude, you liiiiiiiker her, admit it."

"Huuuh?" I say.

"Your really red face says that buddy." Oh , body, why are you doing this now?

"Look, I just met her, she can't be my…"

"Hey buddy, you were thinking about that, not me" said Lector, with a big evil smile on his face.

Wait…what?

"But you just said I like her and…"

"You know you could just say no, right?' he said.

Dammit, he knows how to play with my mind.

"I got you some fishes, want some?"

"OF COURSE AYE!"

**Natsu's POV**

"Are you okay now?" I look at my little blue Exceed. I am pretty worried about him. E ate some fishes and he just can't stop throwing up. Again…And again… And again.

"Yeah Natsu… And I am sorry… If I die.." Oh Mavis, he starts again… "Please tell Carla I loved her and I give them all my fishes I've been hiding away to eat them when I would be old… " I roll my eyes and smile. He likes to be dramatic and stuff like that. "And … one more wish Natsu *cough cough* Tell Lucy… She is fat… Really fat…"

I look down at him. Lucy… I miss her. And I've been away from her for like..2 days. I miss her so much… Her giggles, and her blonde hair… And how she snores in sleep! Okay, she doesn't snore but I like to put her hair on her face while she sleeps. And her bed smells great. Of her perfume. I rise my head and look on the window. I will finish this fast and I will get back to Lucy. Maybe I can send er a message before I get back home so she can have time to cook us. I love her food. Okay, I love food in general but her food is just… special! And delicious!

I shake my head and give Happy his pills. Been waiting for a while to give him them. Just wanted to see him being dramatic. He flies fast out of his bed and he is so happy. I smile and I put my arms at the back of my head.

"C'mon Happy, let's end this job fast and get back to Lucy to eat her food!"

'AYE SIR!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy's POV**

I've never seen Natsu so … strong. Maybe because he wants food when he gets home. AYE, I can also get fish when we get home back to fat Lushi. I wonder what did Lushi said she will do for us when we come back… Play with us? Maybe she can play with me and Carla! Awe… Carlaaaaa…

"Natsu, when de we get home?" I ask tired.

"Well this is the last one" and he easily throws some really hard metal cages in the train.

"Natsu, do we really need to take them with us?"

"Haha, Happy, these are for Mirajane and Erza. I mean, I know Erza and I know she wants cages, but why Mirajane…?" And now he thinks deep. Being with Lushi all the time makes him more intelligent…

"C'mon Happy, let's get…into…the train…" And now his face is as green as Frosch face…

"AYE SIR!" I say. Let's hope he doesn't… Oh and now… Yup, that was expected.

**Lucy's POV**

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH, IT'S SO LATE, SO LATE!"

I run on the streets so fast, I don't even know if that was a dove or a rubber. I can't see clearly but I know really well the way to the train station. I forgot today Natsu and Happy are coming home and I kinda… stayed… a bit too long in the bathroom this morning. Dumb me. Got a message that says their train is in the station at 11 A.M and now… dammit, 10:50. Well I can get there by walking from now, I still need to look good, not like a marathon runner… OUCH!

"Hey, be careful nex…Lucy?"

So first I am late to welcome my boyfriend finally coming home and now I just bump into someone's chest who knows my name, well that's…

"Sting?"

Oh well, that's a surprise. A big smile appears on his face and I just stay here… I feel my legs melting away… Oh dammit legs, don't do this to me now, not now!

"Lucy, where are you going? And why you are hugging me?" and he just burst in laugh. I realize just now I am hugging him really tight. I blushed and I let him go.

"Wow, I didn't say I didn't like it" says Sting, still laughing. I shake my head and look at the ….

"GOD I AM SO LATE SOOOOOOO LATE!"

"Where are you going Lucy?" asks Sting, a bit confused. I turn and smile at him.

"To the train station, Natsu is coming home!" and I wave at him as a good-bye.

**Sting's POV**

So Natcu is coming back…? Means no time with Lucy anymore. I can feel my heart breaking a bit… Maybe we can meet all three and know her better. But I know things … And these things are not good… Really not good…

**General POV**

Lucy was waiting in the train station with no patience. She was there in time but now…

"Fuck trains…" mumbled her.

Not like she didn't like trains. She loves them. But she only hates them when they are late and stuff. And now it wasn't the best time for THIS train to be late.

"I just hope Natsu and Happy are ok…" says Lucy, taking a deep breath.

She sat on a bench, waiting for them. She got out a little book and she looked satisfied at it. 'Nearly done' she thought. She started reading, captivated by the story…

'And no one knows where he is now… THE END?!' Lucy shook her head. 'WHAT A BAD END!'

She takes a deep breath and she looks at the clock. '11:05'. She rises her head when she hears a man voice.

"TRAIN WHICH COMES FROM SHIROTSUME WILL ARRIVE IN 10 MINUTES. WE APOLOGIZE FOR THE INCOVENIENCES."

'10 minutes…' Well 10 minutes are not that bad, at least she knows she will see Natsu in 10 minutes. A big smile appears on her face. 'I missed him.'

**-10 minutes later- **

Lucy can see the train arriving. She feels her face getting red and her legs melting away. Train finally stops in the station and many people just get out of it… Where is Natsu and Happy?...

"LUSHI!" She looks at the flying kitty .

"HAPPY!" She hugs Happy, she actually missed this annoying ball of blue fur.

"Luce…" She rises her head and she see Natsu, with a green face but with a big smile. She puts happy down and runs into his arms and hugs him tight.

"I missed you…" says Lucy,hiding her face in his chest. She breaths deep, inhaling his scent.

"I missed you too" says Natsu, hugging her really tight. God she missed her really much. She looks up at Natsu, tears falling down on her cheeks.

"Oh, you are not allowed to cry Luce" says the dragon slayer, wiping away her tears. "Only to smile and laugh, maybe sing…cook" Lucy starts giggling and she looks at Natsu. In one second, she feels his lips crashing into hers, a warm feeling, sweet and so addictive.

"C'MON GUYS, I NEED FISH AND I NEED TO SEE CARLA! Says Happy, annoyed by this 'too-romantic-for-a-cat' moment.

Lucy and Natsu smile at each other.

"AYE SIR!" they both say.

"HEY, THAT'S MY REPLICA!"

**Sting's POV**

I am hiding after a wall, looking at Lucy and Nartu. Huh, she missed him… And they are kissing… I can feel my heart breaking more and more and more… I should kiss her… I should tell her I love her… Because I feel I do. I love her. I love Lucy Heartfilia. And the bad part… She is my mate. And I am kinda fucked.

I leave my hiding place and I head home. So Lucy is my mate… I smile at myself. Well she is a great catch but… she is with Natsu. But he didn't mark her. Maybe I still have a chance. A chance to make Lucy to be my mate. I wonder why didn't he mark her. Maybe she didn't accept? Or maybe she didn't know? I am not sure… I am so confused… What should I do now? Tell Lucy she is my mate?

'Hey Lucy, you know, we've met 1 month ago and you know I am Dragon Slayer and I think you are my mate, pretty cool, huh? Oh let me tell you I actually love you and I really want you to be mine.'

Yes, this sounds good enough to make her run away and never see her again. Dumb Sting… Dumb Dragon Slayer mating. UGH…

**Sorry guys I didn't post in a while, being busy with school and stuff. I decided to update once or twice a week so you little fluffy nerd can have a new chapter at least every week until my '1-week-break' which is in 2 weeks. Thanks for the reviews, favorites and patience! 3**

**-Lucy (yeah my name is Lucy)**


	5. Chapter 5

**General POV**

Lucy and Natsu entered the guild slowly. Natsu sat next to Gray and Gajeel and not longer after that they started fighting and Lucy sat next to Levy and start chatting with her about the last books they both read. Suddenly, Makarov appeared with one LONG list in his hands.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" he yelled in a scary voice.

The whole guild went quiet. Everyone turned their looks to Natsu and Lucy. And Lucy knew they were in trouble.

"…. Destroyed one lake…. Fish disappeared… DESTROYED ¼ OF SHIROTSUME TOWN?!"

Natsu tried to hide himself under the table and Lucy was blushing uncontrollable. The last one was Natsu's fault.

**Lucy's POV**

Shit, Natsu is so fucked…

"But…"

I rise my head. 'But'? He is not gonna yell at him? Or , I don't know, kill him? Well I was sure he wouldn't do that anyways, but still…

"These are nothing!" and Master Makarov starts laughing and he just burned the long list. I take a deep breath: that was pretty damn close.

"I have some news for you guys."

Everyone looked at Master. News? What news? Good news? Bad news? Why do I keep repeating 'news'?

"Our guild was invited to the first 'Dare or not' competition between guilds. Ok I know you guys are pretty tired after the Grand Magic Games so if you don't want to participate I will write them…"

"Master, I think I am speaking for everyone when we say… We will go" said Erza, while eating her cake.

Yeah, why not? I became pretty strong since the last Grand Magic Games' competition. Now I can summon two spirits at one time, I got more skills with my whip. I guess we can do it. I can see Natsu smirking, Cana being …drunk… but everyone is actually enthusiastic about this. I guess we can do it.

"Very well then…" I see Master smiling and leaving us.  
>"'Dare or not' heeeeeeeeh? I am pumped and I am sure I will win every competition!" says Natsu.<p>

"You know you will need to work in a team right?" I ask him, face palming myself.

"Team..? You mean Team Natsu! OF COURSE! YO, ICE-PRINCESS!"

"How did you call me, flame-butt?" asks Gray, really pissed of. Well I am sorry for you guys, this time I am not gonna summon Taurus to save your butts from Erza, I wish you good luck and a nice death.

I sneak out of the guild and the whole battle which started. I look one more time at them and I see Erza really calm, eating her cake until… Oh Gray just destroyed her cake…

"WHO DID THAT?!" yells Erza. And now I need to run!

**Sting's POV**

I was walking slowly in the park with Lector and Frosch by my side. In one month we need to leave for that 'Dare or not' game, play, whatever it is. I know I will just show people how strong I am, marvelous, handsome, fabulous, in…

"LUCY!" I yell. Oh shit Sting, why did you yell her name? Are you 5 or what? Act like a damn adult you are, duh. I see the blonde girl turning her head in my direction and looks at me, first confused but then I see her bright smile. I love her smile, it's just so… beautiful. Amazing, incredible…

"Hey Sting!" I hear her and then she walks to me. Okay, okay, she comes to you, act normal, be an adult, smart, intelligent… What the actual fuck is my problem today with adjectives?

"That's Lucy?" asks Lector. I nod my head as a yes and I wait her to get to us. She looks so pretty… NOPE, NOT AGAIN!

"She is pretty beautiful Sting" says Lector.

"Frosch agrees!" says Frosch. I blush slowly, I didn't tell them yet about Natsu but… if they like her than she is special.

"Hey Sting, how are you today?" asks Lucy all happy. Happy and nice as always…

"Oh, yeah..ehm…I am great, haha and… yeah..OUCH!" I look down and I see Lector and Frosch. 'Oh..yeah!'

"Lucy he is Lector" and I point at Frosch "And this is Frosch" and I point at Lector. Oh damn, what am I doing!?

"I MEAN, HE IS LECTOR AND HE IS FROSCH…wait I mean!.."

"I am Lector" says Lector, saving me. What got into me?!

"Yeah and this weird one is Frosch. He is pretty dumb." And Frosch is about to cry when I see Lucy taking Frosch in her arms and hugging him. Frosch is..purring?!

"Owe, you are a cute one, aren't you?" asks Lucy sweetly. I feel my legs …I actually don't feel them. She can be so nice with an Exceed but with a kid… WOW, WEEEEEEEEEEEEIRD IDEA STING!

"Frosch agrees!"

**Erza's POV**

After I finally managed to knock out Gray hard enough so he can't destroy my precious strawberry cake EVER again, I sat down on my usual place and asked Mira for another cake. Then I saw that someone was missing, I went to Natsu who was laying on the floor.

"Natsu, where's Lucy?" He looked at me 50% confused, as always and then he said slowly she should be around, she left right when the battle started. I took a deep breath and told Mira I will be back in time for my love. I mean for my cake. It's not like I love someone..haha…haha… I looked around, trying to see where is Lucy until I heard her laugh. I walked slowly and I saw her with a…is that an Exceed in a frog costume? What kind of exceed would wear a costume? A FROG ONE! So Lucy with an little Exceed in her arms, another one next to her and..a blond guy. Huh, he seems familiar. Isn't he the Guild Master of Sabertooth? Lucy gives more attention to that… thing…in her arms but I can see him looking at her, maybe a bit too much… and then I see him going closer to her. Nope. This is totally not gonna happen boy, trust me, this time, you are gonna regret looking at Natsu's girlfriend. He is lucky enough Natsu is not here and it's just me!

"RE-EQUIP! BLACK WING ARMOR!"

**Thank you everyone for all the reviews, I am so impressed ;-;**

**Hope this week I will update often!**

**Keep readin' reviewin' and favoritin' (such verbs)**

**-Lucy**


	6. Chapter 6

**"****RE-EQUIP! BLACK WING ARMOR!"**

**General POV**

In only one second, Erza got right next to Sting, pushing him down and threatening him with her sword.

"What do you think you are doing with Lucy?" asks Erza, giving him death glares. Lector is sitting next to Lucy, impressed by the power and how scary the scarlet –haired girl is. Frosch is in Lucy's arms, ready to cry, really scared of the "Black Woman" .

"You have 10 seconds to answer to my question…"

"Ehh, Erza?"

"…Or I will slice you…"

"Erza?"

"…so slowly that.."

"ERZA!"

"WHAT?!"

**Erza's POV**

"WHAT?!" I yell annoyed, no one is allowed to interrupt me while I am threatening the one who looks "too-sweet-for-a-friend" at Lucy..Oh…

I see Lucy face-palming herself, with the two Exceeds next to her legs, the one who wears a frog costume –as a honest mage, I can say it's creepy and cute at the same time- who actually cries and hugs her legs like his life depends on that.

"Erza, what are you doing?" asks Lucy, more confused…and angry. I look at her as calm as I can.

"Lucy, this is Sting, Master of Sabertooth, I just tried to get in time before he would punch you and…"

"He was trying to take off a bug from my hair."

And that's how I even heard the birds face-palming.

"Lucy, he is from Sabertooth, we can't trust them. They are our enemies"

"Correction: they are our enemies during Grand Magic Games." Her face gives a soft smile. "I know Sting for about one month, don't worry, he wouldn't do anything. And even if he would, I have my spirits." Says Lucy, showing me Loke's key. I change my armor fast to my casual one and I give Sting my hand to raise him up. Right when he is on his feet, I give him one death glare.

"If you try anything with her, don't forget: her boyfriend is Natsu Dragneel, her best friend is Erza "Titania" Scarlet and she is part of Fairy Tail. Think twice before doing something to her." I say before I pull my hand back and I nod my head at him as a good-bye. Then I turn to Lucy.

"Natsu is still laying on the floor, you should come and pick him up soon. Now I need to go, my cake is waiting." I smile at Lucy and nod my head as a good-bye. I walk slowly.

'He totally likes her.'

**Lucy's POV**

I turn my head fast to Sting and I apologize.

"Okay, I know that was weird, I am sorry for her, Erza is like my older sister and she likes to…"

"If I was prepared, I would have beaten her I am sure!"

"Aye, Sting!" says Lector, really proud and excited.

I face-palm myself, I totally forgot how egocentric and selfish Sting is sometimes. I sit back on my bench, looking lost at the sky. The "Dare or not" games will start in only 3 days and I already hear Sting saying how he will win every game. He is like Natsu sometimes. All the times. Yeah. I wonder if I can train more. I can't only count on my spirits and whip, I need to learn to do something more… Okay, "Lucy-Kick" is pretty strong but not enough sometimes. "Urano Metria" takes a lot of magic and energy and I need to save it for special occasion and I also need another mage to do it with me… Oh, my Water Magic! Maybe I can ask Aquarius… No..I can't. Shit. No, I can ask Juvia to teach me something new. Yeah I will ask Juvia now! Maybe I can learn "Water Slicer" or something more useful!

"Hey, Sting? I need to go to the guild to rescue Natsu and ask Juvia if she can…" 'No Lucy, you can't tell him about your new powers. They need to be secret, to impress people, to show them you are not as weak as they think.'

"If she can?..." asks Sting, really curious.

I am so fucked. What should I tell him?

"…he secrets about her perfect skin! Yeah, her skin seems really white and pale and…you know, girl stuff!" I say with a big smile on my face. Did he catch it?

"Oh… girl stuff" and I see him blushing. Phew, he got it.

"Okay so…ehm…see you at the games?" I smile and give him my hand for a friendly shake.

'Yeah" he smirks and shakes my hand. I hug Frosch and kiss him on the head and I also hug Lector who seems more than embarrassed.

I wave at them as a good-bye and I run to the guild. I kick the doors happy and I watch how half of my friends are laying on the floor, beaten by Erza or just too lazy to stay on a chair. I scan the guild before smiling and running to Juvia.

"Juvia!" I wave at her.

"LOVE-RIVAL!" shouts Juvia. I take a deep breath and I look at her with an embarrassed smile.

"Juvia, I can't be your love rival, I am with Natsu now, Gray is all yours." I can hear a "HEY" from the background, I think that was Gray, hearing our discussion. I look scared at Juvia who scans my whol body and then my mind I believe. Is she gonna catch it?

"Juvia believes Lo….Lucy. Hello Lucy, how can Juvia help you?"

I take a deep breath, happy she abandoned this idea with 'love-rival' shit. I sit next to her.

"You know, I was thinking if you can teach me some water moves, now that I have Water Magic and…"

"JUVIA IS EXCITED TO HELP LO…LUCY TO LEARN WATER MAGIC. JUVIA IS REALLY HAPPY LUCY CHOOSED JUVIA TO TEACH HER JUVIA'S TRICKS!" yells Juvia as she grabs my hand and drags me out of the guild. Hope I took the right decision…

**Juvia's POV**

Juvia is so excited Lov.. Lucy lets Juvia help her with her Water Magic abilities. Juvia knows exactly what she can teach Lucy. Juvia took Lucy to the nearest lake and let Lucy recover from the run.

"Juvia will teach Lucy 'Water Slicer'." Juvia danced a bit foor dramatic effects.

"WATER SLICER!" Juvia yells as water blades are attacking the tree Juvia wanted to show Lucy how Juvia's Water Slice is working.

"You need to keep focused at your magic and think that what comes from your hands are slices. Then just throw them in your target, as Juvia did. Your turn."

Lucy focuses at her Water Magic, being really concentrated. I look at Lo..Lucy being quiet…And then..

"WATER SLICER!" yells Lucy as she throws some water blades in the tree. Juvia is proud. Juvia cheers and hugs Lucy, happy to see such a great student who mastered so fast 'Water Slicer'

"You want to exercise or Juvia can show you two more tricks"

Juvia sees Lucy nodding as a yes to my second offer. Juvia smiles and shows Lucy 'Water Jigsaw' and 'Water Beam'

**-Timeskip, 4 hours later-**

Juvia is really proud of Lucy, She mastered 'Water Slicer', 'Water Jigsaw' and 'Water Beam' really fast.

"Juvia thinks Lucy is ready for "Dare or not games".Juvia is also really proud of you for mastering Juvia's tricks."

Lucy hugs me tight and smiles

"I had the best senpai ever, that's why I mastered them so fast. Thanks Juvia!" Juvia is so excited and Juvia thinks she will cry now.

"Juvia, let's go to the guild, it's late and I need to be sure Natsu is not dead" Juvia hears Lucy giggling and I blush thinking about Gray-sama. Gray-sama…

**Lucy's POV**

I open the guild's door and I enter slowly with Juvia following me. She runs to Gray and sits next to him. I can see hearts in her eyes already. I giggle and I sit at the bar where Mira greets me.

"As always, Mira." I smile

"Lucy, where's Natsu?" asks Mira. I look around, no track of him. I raise my shoulders as an "I have no idea" and I smile.

"I am sure he went home, after what Erza did today, I am impressed the guild is still up."

Mira giggles and gives me my milkshake. I enjoy every single damn bit of it. I raise slowly and I say good-bye to Mira, wishing her sweet dreams. I walk slowly to my home. Today was a productive day: I learnt from Juvia same Water Magic tricks and now I can show everyone that Lucy Heartfilia is not that weak as they think and she doesn't depends on her spirits. I love them, they are my friends and I would fight for them until the last drop of life is in me but I need to also improve my magic, I need to be powerful, this is what a guild does, am I right?

I open my house's door and I go upstairs in my room. I take off my clothes and get my really comfortable and fluffy and great smelling PJ's and I sneak in my bed, too tired to take a shower. I can shower tomorrow morning, like always and… Wait, why the fuck my bed is so warm? And what is…this.. HAND?!

"KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I jump scared from my bed, ready to kick the one who sleeps in my bed…wait…I only know one person who actually sleeps in my bed and this time is not Erza.

"NATSU?!" I shout, really angry. I told him so many times to not come in my house uninvited and TO NOT SLEEP IN MY DAMN BED!

"Yeah?..." Oh great, now I need to "Lucy-Kick" him so he can get out, first out of my bed and then OUT OF MY DAMN HOUSE!

"How many times did I tell you to not sleep in my bed…OR SNEAK IN MY HOUSE UNINVITED?!"

"Many times?..."

I try to get him out of my bed but…yeah, it doesn't work. I am just too tired to deal with this now, I will just let him sleep here and eventually kill him tomorrow. I lay in my bed and cover myself but I can feel the cold. I come closer to Natsu, he is always warm and I put my head on his chest. He is so warm and lovable. I hug his…BARE CHEST?!... and I cuddle slowly next to him. I can feel how he hugs me back and kiss my hair. Before I fall asleep I can hear him saying "I love you, Luce."

**-Timeskip, first day of "Dare or not games- (A/N: Sorry guys, I just don't want to keep this going what they did mostly these days. You know the story. Going to guild, fighting, lovely NaLu moments…Yeah) **

**Lucy's POV**

I hold Natsu's hand as we enter to see the Arena. It's as big as the one where we fought in GMG. I look around. So here I will fight, here my team will fight, here we will see who will win the dares. I am a bit scared but Natsu kisses my ear.

"Luce, it's gonna be okay, you know that. You are strong enough to face every enemy."

I look up at him and I give him a peek on the cheek. He can be so sweet sometimes. Our guild's team is consisted in me, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Juvia, Laxus and Wendy. Wendy is really excited to be part of our team and I won't deny she is a really strong dragon slayer even she is 12 years old. I can see the other teams from the other guild coming and being all excited. Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Twilight Ogre… Sabertooth. I see Sting being all cocky and I just take a deep breath, wishing he doesn't sees me. He only waves at me happy and I wave back shyly and I see him leaving with Rogue, Rufus, Orga Minerva and Yukino, Frosch and Lector. The "Dare or not" will start in about 30 minutes so we just go back to hotel, prepare for the games and wishing to the others a warm "Good luck!"

**-Half an hour later-**

_Welcome everyone to the first edition of "Dare or not" games! We are so excited to see all the guild here again, like in the Grand Magic Games! Today is the first day of the games so let's give all our teams a warm welcome! The first team is LAMIA SCALE!_

I am just so… excited? Nervous? I don't know. I just feel something bad will happen. Natsu is staying next to me and I lean my head on his shoulder, waiting for our turn. This feeling in my stomach… that something bad will happen..I don't know, maybe I am just nervous.

_SABERTOOTH!_

And next is us, Fairy Tail. I take a deep breath and I get a kiss from Natsu right before I hear

_And… FAIRY TAIL!_

Here we go. The whole Arena is full. Full of people cheering for us. Screw that feeling, I am just dumb now. Everything is gonna be fine.

_Now, we know the teams, let's see the first dare, shall we?!_

The whole crowd is yelling, screaming.

_SHALL WE?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!_

And now everyone is crazy, shouting even louder.

_First dare goes to LAMIA SCALE!_

And now here comes: watching the other teams getting all the dares, disgusting, hard, funny, no matter what, you need to do it. If not, you lose that round. And points. Simple. I watch pretty curious to see Sabertooth's dare.

_Sabertooth's Dare! Sting Eucliffe, one clown will come and dress you and give you the make-up of your life while Rouge Cheney will need to… SMILE!_

I started giggling first and then laugh. Sting in a clown costume and Rouge smiling, oh, dares of their lives. It's not that bad. Our dare should be really easy then. I watch amused Sting's angry and sad and…embarrassed face when he saw what he wore. And Rouge was smiling…well a forced one, but still!

_Let's don't forget you need to stay like this until midnight!_

The whole crows started laughing and I couldn't help but pity those two.

_The last dare goes to Fairy Tail! Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel, please, come in!_

Me and Natsu went in the arena, both impressed. I hold Natsu's hand really tight and I wait for my funny dare.

_Fairy Tail's Dare! Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel will…_

I smile. It's gonna be funny.

_FIGHT!_

Yeah fight... WAIT WHAT?!

_WITH ALL THEIR POWERS!_

All our powers?

_TO SURVIVE!_

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks guys for all the reviews, follows and favorites, here we have one damn long chapter. I want to know your opinion about this whole fight and things. **

**Until next time (which I think it is gonna be tomorrow) see ya!**

**Review, favorite and follow, of course!**

**-Lucy**


	7. Chapter 7

_**-Previously- Lucy's POV**_

_Fairy Tail's Dare! Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel will…_

I smile. It's gonna be funny.

_FIGHT!_

Yeah fight... WAIT WHAT?!

_WITH ALL THEIR POWERS!_

All our powers?

_TO SURVIVE!_

**Natsu's POV**

"Are you fucking crazy?! I won't fight with my teammate and girlfriend no matter what!" I yell angry while I hug Lucy at my chest. She is scared I can feel that and those bastards scared my Lucy. I look down at her

"Shh Luce, don't worry, I won't fight you, be calm" I whisper to her. I look to my teammates, Ice-Princess, Erza, Wendy, Laxus…Even Erza is shocked, she doesn't move like…she is… stoned… Then to the others teams… No one is moving. No one is breathing. They are all made of stone. What the hell is going on?

"I won't fight Natsu! We demand another dare or we just lose points! I don't care anyways!" I see Luce yelling at the sky maybe. I am impressed and proud of her courage.

"Yes Luce, tell em-"… What is this weird feel? I feel really bad…sick..Sleepy.. Everything is black…Luce! I need to save Lu…

**Lucy's POV**

"I won't fight Natsu! We demand another dare or we just lose points! I don't care anyways!" I yell at the sky. What the actual fuck is this dare? Every team got funny and easy ones and I get the one to fight with a teammate?! MY BOYFRIEND?!

_You think everything is like that, miss Heartfilia? You think if you demand another dare or you just leave, you are not gonna fight with your little dumb lover? Na-ah-ah! You will fight Heartfilia! FOR YOUR LITTLE STUPID DAMN LIFE!_

I look shocked. What? What does that mean? I turn to look at Natsu.

"Natsu, what should we..Natsu?!" I see my dear fire dragon slayer looking at me with his eyes full of madness. It's like I am his enemy. I take 3 steps back, scared of what I see. Why is he like that?

"N-Natsu? A-are you o-ok?"I ask, scared. "Natsu?"

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

**Sting's POV**

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! WHY CAN'T I MOVE?!" I yell frustrated. I am fucking worried for Lucy after I heard she has to fight with Salamander, her boyfriend. I know he wouldn't dare to hurt her. His magic is strong and Lucy is just too weak to deal with such a massive power.

"Sting, calm down" I hear Rouge. He is worried too. He knows Lucy is my m…my m…MY MATE! and he knows how worried I am too.

"Rouge,just fucking transform yourself in a shadow… NOW !" I shout.

"I can't" he says quietly.

"YOU CAN'T?! YOU ARE A FREAKING DRAGON SLAYER WITH SHADOW POWERS, OF COURSE YOU FREAKING CAN TRANSFORM IN SHADOWS!..."

"Sting, shut the hell up and listen! If I could use my powers, everyone could use their powers too but just look around you! THINK A BIT YOU DUMBASS!"

I look around and I see everyone stunned. Yukino can't get to her keys. Ogra and Rufus are staying next to us and they look at us confused. I look to the other teams too. Everyone is stunned, no one is moving. No magic. Only fear, confusion. I look to Fairy Tail's team. Everyone is looking worried at Natsu and Lucy. FUCK, WHAT HAPPENED WITH LUCY?!

"I won't fight Natsu! We demand another dare or we just lose points! I don't care anyways!" I hear her sweet voice saying. Everyone was shocked about the dare, yet Lucy is strong enough to face them. Why is Natsu so far away of Lucy…? He is acting strange…

_You think everything is like that, miss Heartfilia? You think if you demand another dare or you just leave, you are not gonna fight with your little dumb lover? Na-ah-ah! You will fight Heartfilia! FOR YOUR LITTLE STUPID DAMN LIFE!_

'WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?... Why is Nactu… wait..she is scared… I can barely hear her…

"N-Natsu? A-are you o-ok? Natsu?"

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Lucy's POV**

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

This is what I hear before I find myself 100 meters away, on the sand, with a great pain in my chest. He…he just… hurt me…

"Natsu… W-What… W-what are you doing?... That… h-hurted.." I feel my tears streaming down my cheeks. He hurt me!

_Natsu Dragneel gives Lucy Heartfilia a great treatment! Let's see how Lucy Heartfilia will reply to this really strong attack!_

"Shut the fuck up, you fucktard!" I yell, frustrated. I never cursed someone like this before, but something is bad here and I have the feeling this guy/girl has something to do with this.

_Little Lucy too scared to fight back, huh? Why don't you call one of your spirit to help you? You will soon die in your boyfriend's flames anyways. Why don't you make it more entertaining? _

I raise up and I look at my Natsu

"Natsu…What are you doing? I am Lucy! Your teammate, nakama… your girlfriend. Your mate…"

He doesn't move. He stays there, words passing him by.

_He totally cares Heartfilia. If this was your reply to his "Fire Dragon's Roar" then I believe it is his turn._

No emotion on Natsu's face. I am angry, scared and confused. Angry on Natsu for doing this to me. Scared for my life. Confused because I have no idea what the fuck is going on.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" And I see him coming with his hand burning, ready to kick me. No…He is not gonna kick me.

"GATE OF THE MAIDEN I OPEN THEE! VIRGO!" I chant, fast enough so Virgo can dig a hole and get me out of there before Natsu punches me.

"Thank you, Virgo!" I say while I hug my dear spirit.

"Hime, punishment?" she says, emotionless. I take a deep breath and I refuse. After she saves my life she still thinks I would punish her? Well, spirits, do have unique personalities.

"Loke… I need you" as I look at his key. By no where, Loke appears, worried. He hugs me tight.

"Lucy, all the spirits saw what happened. We are so damn worried, are you ok?"

_Seems Lucy Heartfilia summoned Virgo and Loke and gets away from Natsu Dragneel's Iron Fist. Nice job Heartfilia, but Dragneel will catch you at some point and it will hurt your fucking stupid body and soul._

"Don't fucking talk like that about my master, you son of a…" says Loke but I stop him.

"No need to curse some voice which comes from the sky, we need to focus on Natsu." I say, emotionless. Loke nods and turns his attention to Natsu who stays and watches us, with no expression on his face. It's like he is not him..

"Virgo, dig a big hole under him, Loke, you and me will attack him, you with your Regulus Power and me with my whip! NOW!" I shout at them. They nod and we all three put my plan in practice. I try to not hurt Natsu with my whip but I have no choice. He dodges easily Loke's and my attacks and by no weher he attack Virgo with a powerful 'Fire Dragon Iron Fist'. Virgo disappears, not before she says "I should be punished".

"VIRGO! NO!" I yell, scared. Virgo is gone, I can't summon her now. She is too hurt.

"Loke be careful, don't get hit by-" But I don't get to finish my sentence and Loke is hit by Natsu in his stomach. He disappears too, not before he looks at me with teary eyes and says " I am sorry Lucy, I am not worth for you…"

Shit, I am fucked…

**Sting's POV**

"God fucking dammit, HOW DO I FUCKING GET OUT OF THIS?!" I yell frustrated. I saw Lucy, I saw how she flew after Natsu hurt her. HE HURT HER! She is in pain, Loke and Virgo both disappeared after one punch from the fucking Salamander. Yukino is watching shocked the whole fight, tears streaming down on her cheeks. She loves Lucy, they both share Celestial Magic, they are like sisters and she can't watch this. No one can. I see shocked faces everywhere. I look at Fairy Tail's team and they are all crying. Even Erza.. Even the great Titania is crying! And why wouldn't they when their comrade, friend, nakama is hurting Lucy. I yell frustrated, I need to fucking help Lucy, she will soon die! She can't handle such a great power. I see Frosch crying too and Lector is trying his best to make Frosch feel better.

"Is Lucy gonna be okay?" asks Frosch between hiccups. I look down at him and then at Lector.

"I hope so…" I say. She can't die. If she dies… I die too. And this is not some selfish thing. I would die after her, missing her would make me go insane, I have no idea how am I gonna live my life if she dies. And that's why I need to freaking save her from the fucking asshole who should be her teammate and boyfriend and who should freaking protect her!

**Erza's POV**

"We should do something, we can't let her die there!" I yell panicked. I've never been panicked before, yet no I am. Lucy is attacked by Natsu and this horrifies me. Wendy is crying slowly and Carla is looking at her with teary eyes too. Happy… is just too shocked

"I was so sure Natsu liiiiiiiikes Lucy… I was wrong…" says the poor blue cat.

Gray is watching this, emotionless but I know he is worried for the blonde mage, I know how much she cares about them both but he can't believe Natsu accepted to hurt her. Laxus is about to punch everything in his way only if he could use his magic. But no one can.

"Natsu, I swear to God, you will be so fucking dead after this! AND NOT ONLY! CAN SOMEONE FUCKING DO SOMETHING?!" I yell. "WE NEED TO SAVE HER, SHE IS GONNA DIE!"

Still nothing. I look around me, maybe I can find a plan to get out of this magic. Even Sting from Sabertooth is worried and yelling, trying to get to Lucy. No hopes… We need to believe in Lucy.

**Lucy's POV**

"Taurus. NO!"

"I am sorry Lucy-san… Moo…" says Taurus, defeated. No perverted remark. He knows in what situation I am. No spirit left. Everyone was defeated by Natsu.

_Poor little Lucy Heartfilia, left alone, none of your spirits could protect you. It was pretty entertaining to see you trying but I think now Natsu Dragneel wants to finish what he started with a great move, right?!_

'Shit' I curse mentally.

" Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!" I hear Natsu yelling.

"WATER BEAM!" I shout, scared.

**Sting's POV**

"WATER BEAM!" shouts Lucy. Wait… did she just used Water Magic? Isn't she a Celestial Mage? I look confused at the Arena. All the sand is flying around and I can't see anything. I hope I won't see Lucy's body laying on the ground, lifeless. No, this is the last think I actually want to see today. I believe in Lucy. I am sure she can do that. GOD FUCKING DAMMIT WHY CAN'T I MOVE?!

**Yukino's POV**

Lucy-sama just used Water Magic! That's just impressing and shocking at the same time! I know she is a great Celestial Mage, but I have no idea why is she using Water Magic? She is already powerful with all her keys and Fleuve D'Etoile! I hope she is fine! Please, Lucy-sama, be fine!

**Erza's POV**

Lucy just used Water Magic! And even more incredible, it's one of Juvia's tricks. If I think better, maybe that's why Lucy and Juvia were so close these last days. So, Lucy learnt some new tricks. I am so impressed and proud and still worried. I hope Natsu didn't kill her. WHY CAN'T I JUST RE-EQUIP IN SOMETHING! I NEED TO HELP! I NEED TO SAVE HER!

**Gray's POV**

So, I've seen this kind of magic before. Stunned… yeah, once in a mission, one of the thieves I was fighting with used this and I was trapped. But this is an old spell and it takes a lot of magic, It practically drains all your magic from your veins after only 5 minutes but in some way, we've been like this for more than 40 minutes. No, something is wrong here. And that Flame-Brain is attacking his freaking mate. HE IS ATTACKING LUCY! No, something is wrong with Natsu too. He is not Natsu…He must be possessed but by who? Who would do that? And Lucy using Water Magic… Incredible and fabulous. I always knew she is really goddamn special. Maybe that's why Juvia wasn't around me last days. It's not like I am mad or something I just felt lonely… I have to find a way to get out of this spell before Lucy ends in a nice grave and meets Mavis… I hope she is fine…

**General POV**

All the dust disappeared after some seconds which seemed to last centuries. Everyone was looking shocked in the Arena, hoping that Lucy Heartfilia is still alive. It's not like they just started liking her after she has been attacked by her nakama and boyfriend, Natsu Dragneel. No, Lucy Heartfilia was loved by most of the people, for being really courageous, for being part of family Heartfilia, for being one of the strongest Celestial Wizards ever, for being nice. Everyone was hoping Lucy would win but they knew her magic was noting against the dragon's slayer magic. There wasn't a single soul not being impressed by Lucy using Water Magic. They all knew she was strong along with her spirits and now, Lucy using Water Magic was something new, indeed.

The dust disappeared, showing Lucy standing on her own feet, determinate, facing Natsu, all angry. All cheered for Lucy, she was alive! She could resist against Salamander!

_What the fuck was that?! I mean… Seems Lucy Heartfilia uses Water Magic against a fire dragon slayer… really smart…Lucy Heartfilia. _

A huge light appeared in the Arena, blinding almost everyone. Slow claps could be heard.

"Really smart, Lucy Heartfilia. I never believed you would be so strong against this handsome dragon slayer" says a woman voice.

"You…" Lucy says, shocked. "Why would you do this?! WHY WOULD YOU HURT ME?!"

An evil laugh surrounded the whole Arena.

"Why? It's simple my little dumb girl… I want Natsu. Clear as a sunny day, isn't it?" says the woman, coming closer to Natsu.

"So this is all you actually wanted? To be with him? What kind of a sick woman are you?! "

"I AM NOT SICK LUCY HEARTFILIA!" shouts the woman, angry. "I should be with him! I am stronger! I am more beautiful! Smarter! We promised each other to marry when we will be adults! AND YOU JUST CAME, YOU SASSY FUCKING PRINCESS WITH ALL YOUR BLONDE HAIR AND NICE SMILE AND STOLE MY PLACE IN MY TEAM! No Lucy Heartfilia! It ends here!" laughs the woman.

"How did you managed to get everyone stunned? And how did you possessed Natsu?" asks Lucy, emotionless.

"Well, I've been searching in grimoires about this spell, and yes, it drains all my magic but I found a plant that gives me infinite magic for 12 hours! Possessing Natsu was as easy as baking a cake. One spell here, read something from there… Nothing more, nothing less" she says with an evil smirk playing on her lips.

"You made this "Dare or not games" , didn't you?"

"Yes, it was pretty easy to fool Master Makarov and the other stupid masters from the other guilds."

"Then this fight should be between you and me… " says the blonde mage.

The whole crowd was silent, everyone shocked by the appearance, the reasons, the lies.

"…Lisanna." Finishes Lucy.

**A/N:**

**OH, OH, OH! Am I the only one who is super-duper excited about this? Note that I mostly have idea about chapters right when I open Word, lol.**

**Anyways, don't forget to say your opinions and wishes about what will happen next chapter.**

**Until next time, don't forget to review, favorite and follow!**

**AYE!**

**-Lucy**


	8. Chapter 8

**-Previously- General POV**

**"You made this "Dare or not games" , didn't you?"**

**"Yes, it was pretty easy to fool Master Makarov and the other stupid masters from the other guilds."**

**"Then this fight should be between you and me… " says the blonde mage.**

**The whole crowd was silent, everyone shocked by the appearance, the reasons, the lies.**

**"…Lisanna." Finishes Lucy.**

**General POV**

Everyone is watching shocked. Lisanna Strauss lied everyone just to kill Lucy Heartfilia and get Natsu for her. The whole crowd started boo-ing the white haired girl and she just death glared at them.

"Oh please, it was a great plan, admit it" says Lisanna with an evil smirk playing on her lips. "Well, my dear Lucy, I accept this duel. Let the best one keep Natsu…and survive" An maniacal laugh could be heard and everyone was scared to death.

"LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" shouts Lisanna, enthusiastic.

"Let the battle begin." Whispers Lucy.

Lucy and Lisanna are going backwards, 300 meters between them. They look at each other, Lucy really concentrated and Lisanna smiling evil.

"Animal Soul: Cat!" shouts Lisanna, running with an incredible speed at Lucy.

**Lucy's POV**

She knows my spells now and so do I about her spells. I jump fast and I take out my whip. This is gonna be hard enough. If she knows this spell to keep everyone stunned then she might know some other spells… Until then… Shit!

"What Heartfilia? Lost your concentration?" asks Lisanna, laughing. She got my foot and she keeps spinning me around until she throws me up in the sky. With her sharp claws she starts attacking my pale skin, leaving scars everywhere, scars which will remain for a long, long time. M whole body hurts, pain everywhere. I land on the sand, with a huge groan coming from my lips. I can't feel my arms, legs. It can't end here. I raise up on my legs slowly, trembling.

"So, miss Heartfilia is not as weak as we were all thinking, huh? This will be funny" says Lisanna, licking her lips. I take out my whip and I throw it at her, grabbing her fetts and throwing her in the air. She lands on the sand, hurt. I smile, this worked. A small cough comes from her body and she raises up, visible angry.

"You think that little stupid damn whip will actually do something? NA-AH-AH!" shouts Lisanna, running towards me and taking my whip. I look shocked at how fast she could be. It's just, it's not good.

"Now, what are you gonna do without your whip, Heartfilia?" smirks the white-haired girl as she runs again to attack me.

"WATER SLICER!" I yell as scythe-like blades of water are flying towards her. She looks shocked at them and gets hit by them. She flies 200 meters and looks up at me with her eyes full of madness.

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T BITCH!" shouts Lisanna. Then she started laughing like an idiot. 'You got stronger. Of course you would get stronger. But… I got stronger too." Her claws are swallowed by dark flames. Her aura is all dark, evil.

"You know, while you and Natsu were having fun in a mission with Erza and Gray, I had to go on a mission alone.. as always. So I met this interesting black wizard. After I had beaten the crap out of him, he offered to teach me black magic if I will let him alive. That sounded tempting, knowing black magic is really powerful, powerful enough to destroy whatever I don't like, hate. Like you, Heartfilia. And now I can do this… Trick." Lisanna giggles evil. "DARK ANIMAL SOUL: CAT OF THE NIGHT!" she shouts. Her normal "Animal Cat Form" disappears and she is 50% humanoid and 50% a dark scary cat. Half of her face has an golden eye, looking at you with death glares. Her fur is emanating black smoke and her tail is dancing around her body. He looks scary. I try to look calm but I fail. I can't. She seems more powerful than me. I have no idea what magic she is using. And that means I am kinda fucked.

"What Heartfilia? Lost your words in front of such a beauty and mighty woman?" asks Lisanna, laughing.

"Maybe in front of such a sick and corrupted woman." I say. Her eyes are glowing now.

"Oh, you shouldn't have said that" and with one jump, she is on top of me, laughing maniacally, scratching my clothes and my skin with a great fury.

"He is mine! The place in Team Natsu is also mine! You don't deserve to be in Fairy Tail! You are weak! You are good for nothing! Natsu saves you every time! Look at you, a big nothing! Exactly like your bitchy mother and father!" yells Lisanna.

_'__Exactly like your bitchy mother and father!'_

Her fists full of dark magic punch my stomach and my face.

_'__Exactly like your bitchy mother and father!'_

All the pain… I can't move… I can't do anything..

_'__Exactly like your bitchy mother and father!'_

These words are all over in my head… No…

"And now you will d-!" says Lisanna, without finishing. She is projected in the air, landing on the sand, a scream of pain could be heard from her all over the arena. My fists are glowing and I run to her punching her.

"NEVER…"

I punch her in the stomach.

"CALL MY MOTHER AND MY FATHER…"

The next one goes in her legs so she can't attack.

"'BITCHY MOTHER AND FATHER"!" I yell and I give her the final blow. She flies into the cement boarder of the Arena. I turn and I walk slowly to the entrance where my team is. Everyone is finally moving. Wendy, Erza, Gray. They are moving, trying to get to me. But they yell at me.. Whaa..?

"YOU THINK YOU WON?! DEATH ORB!" shouts Lisanna.

"UNISON RAID! CELESTIAL BEAM!" I yell and my hands are glowing and I project a massive amount of power to her. It's almost likes Juvias's 'Water Beam' but instead water, there are starts and this holy light that I project. The beam destroys easily the orb and hits Lisanna. She flies again and lands on the sand, unconscious.

"LUCY!" is the only think I hear before I collapse and everything goes black.

**(A/N: maybe some of you might think "unison raid? What?" welp, I was thinking I can just take Juvia's Water Beam and, y'know, combine it with Lucy's celestial powers. Maybe it sounds crazy, but this is pretty awesome, idk)**

**Sting's POV -10 minutes before the ending of the fight between Lisanna and Lucy-**

"Rouge, please, tell me you actually find a way to get us out of this shit!" I yell at my brother. Rouge looks at me with his emotionless face and nods his head as a no. I scream of frustration, still watching the whole fight. Why is Salamander so desired by them? I mean I am good-looking, powerful, I am a goddamn dragon slayer, blond spiky hair and… Okay, no time to unravel my mighty masculinity. I watch worried how Lucy is being punched by the white-haired bitch and I feel myself crying. All the pain, I can feel it. Her beautiful pale skin is covered in scars and bruisers, blood.

"He is mine! The place in Team Natsu is also mine! You don't deserve to be in Fairy Tail! You are weak! You are good for nothing! Natsu saves you every time! Look at you, a big nothing! Exactly like your bitchy mother and father!"

I would face-palm myself now if I could. So selfish. I was thinking Lisanna is a kind and nice girl. That's too bad. All those punches, scratching. It hurts me, but her? Lucy, please sur-.

And then I see Lisanna flying. Did Lucy do that?

"NEVER…CALL MY MOTHER AND FATHER… "BITCHY MOTHER AND FATHER"!" I hear her yelling, it's pretty scary and yet sexy. She punches the other mage, her fists glowing and then the final blow leaves Lisanna on the sand. Now I feel free. FINALLY FREE! And I am not the only one. Yukino seems to raise up ready to run to Lucy. I smile, proud of… my m… my m… MY MATE! being so powerful. I am ready to yell when I see the white-haired mage raising up.

"YOU THINK YOU WON?! DEATH ORB!" shouts Lisanna.

"LUCY NOOOOOOO!" is all I can do when…

"UNISON RAID! CELESTIAL BEAM!" chants Lucy, projecting a massive amount of power like a 'Water Beam' towards Lisanna, destroying the orb easily and hitting the other corrupted mage, sending her to the other part of the Arena, unconscious.

Then I see her collapsing.

**Erza's POV**

I start running to Lucy, happy to see her alive. I catch her fast before she would hurt her when she would hit the ground.

"WENDY!" I yell, scared. I just hope she is okay, we all saw all the hits she got, from Natsu and then from Lisanna. If I still remembered about that dumb idiot, where is he?

"GRAY, find Natsu fast!" I command to the ice mage. He nods and starts searching for the dragon slayer. I look down at Lucy and I just wonder how this little girl could survive that. Maybe she wasn't that weak as we all supposed she was. She is Celestial Mage, with Water Magic powers and we all saw her having her own spell. It was so impressing. She will become a really powerful S-class mage one day. I smile softly as I wander my hand on her face. I couldn't protect her…

"Erza-san!" says Wendy. She is crying or she did. She sits next to me and starts healing Lucy. I am concerned about Lucy but I know she will be fine. After all those punches, this will be as easy as eating a strawberry cake. If Lucy is not gonna be fine, I promise I won't eat strawberry cake until I find my end.

**Gray's POV**

"FLAME BRAIN?!" I yell. I can't find him. He has been gone since Lucy and Lisanna started fighting.

"FIRE-BUTT?!" I yell again. I hope he is fine. I hope he is not possessed anymore. I look around, people are leaving the Arena, all I hear is how Lucy was all powerful. **Best** Celestial Mage Earthland ever had.

"Did you see the 'Celestial Beam?! IT WAS AMAZING!"

"Mommy, mommy, can we visit her at the hospital?!"

"When I will grow up, I want to learn magic from her!"

I smile softly at this. Lucy is special. I knew that from the first time I saw her at our guild when Natsu got her. She was all shy and nice. She is pretty I can admit that. I shake my head. 'Stop it Gray! You need to find Natsu!'

"NAT-" and I don't finish yelling his name when I see some pinky hair strands after a huge bush of white roses.

"Idiot" I mumble and I go next to him. Is he fucking crying?

"Natsu…wha-?" I look at him. He looks destroyed.

"Ice-Princess, what are you doing here?" he asks between hiccups.

"Tch… Flame-dumb, Erza put me to find you, you disappeared after-"

"I hurt her, Gray." I look at Natsu. It's the first time in many years when he calls me by my name. I sit next to him.

"Hey.."

"I hurt her. I should be her nakama, boyfriend, lover, mate… and I've hurt her. And her spirits as well. I don't deserve her Gray, I don't even deserve to live…"

"YO WAIT A SECOND FLAME-BUTT! You love her and she loves you too. The whole guild knows that. Heck, the whole world knows that. Do you know how many boys want to be in your place? Lucy is amazing, beautiful, nice, cute and now even more powerful. And she loves you, you dumb idiot. And you love her too. You do deserve her. You hurt her because you were under Lisanna's spell. No need to be harsh on yourself. Now what, are you gonna hide from her? Break her heart? Why aren't you there to help her? She felt unconscious on the sand-"

"She WHAT?!" yells Natsu. I smile.

"Go dude. Go to her. She needs you." I say while I hit him in the shoulder friendly. He looks at me confused, smiles and raises up and runs. I smile and I look up at the sky.

**Lucy's POV**

All the darkness… Gone. I open my eyes slowly. It's too bright for my eyes. How long have I been a vegetable? I can feel pain in my back and I groan. Shit, it hurts…

"Lucy?" I hear someone calling my name.

**A/N:**

**Thank you everyone for all the nice comments. How I said, if you, fluffy nerds, have any wishes for the next chapters, please tell me! I am ready to hear your wishes and opinions as always!**

**Until next time, see ya!**

**Don't forget to follow, favorite and review!**

**-Lucy**


End file.
